Finding Romeo
by iLoveKidrauhl
Summary: Charley has just moved to Atlanta and already has her eye on one boy, but will she always like that one boy?..   Rated M - Justin Bieber Love Story.
1. Chapter 1

_Will Charley fall for Justin or Christian? Or maybe, someone else.._  
><em>((This is when Justin isn't famous- :) ))<em>  
><em>Finding Romeo -<em>

**Chapter 1**.  
><em>Charley's POV:<em>

"Urgh!" I huffed, opening the door to my new home. It had been a long and really boring car journey and I really didn't want to move from my home in California, but my Mom got a stupid promotion and so we had to move to Atlanta. Gosh, I already miss everyone back in Cali and I haven't even been gone that long. "It will all be fine sweetie. You'll soon be settled in and meet loads of new friends." She told me, placing a box on the cream carpet. "Whatever, I'm gonna go and choose my room" I replied running up the stairs. I looked into all the rooms, the last one I looked in, I instantly fell in love with. It reminded me of my old bedroom, but this one was much bigger. The walls were black and white, had black carpet and hanging on one of the walls was a canvas of me, Lola and Jack. "Like your new room?" My mom called up to me. "I love it, did you do all this?" I shouted back. "Yeah, I wanted to make you feel at home" I could tell she smiled when she replied. "Thanks mom, its amazing!" I saw another door. I walked over, and opened it up. Oh my.. I had my own walk-in-wardrobe, I was in heaven. As I turned the corner, there was another door. I pulled down the handle and opened it. An en-suite.. I had like everything I've ever dreamt of in this room. After a while of just glaring at the en-suite, I decided to go and change. My mom had already put all my clothes in the wardrobe a couple of days ago. So I just pulled some sweatpants and a hoddie off of their hangers and changed. When I had done that, I checked myself out in the mirror and put my hair into a messy bun. I mean, I wasn't going anywhere today, so whats the point in looking my best? I heard the door bell ring, but didn't take no notice of it considering my mom always answers it. "Charley, its our neighbours, come and say hello" she called up to me.  
>"Coming!" I yelled back down. When I got half way down the stairs, I now realised why I should have waited to change into my sweats. "Charley, this is Pattie, her son Justin and daughter Jazmyn" My mom told me. I walked down to the bottom of the stairs and then over to the door where my mom was standing. "Hello Charley" Pattie beamed a smile at me. "Hiya" I replied.<br>"So how do you like your new home?" She asked. "Its alright I suppose, it just don't feel the same without all of my mates here with me" I sighed. "Don't worry, you'll soon get used to it around here, everyones so friendly, how old are you?" "16" "Oh right, theres some girls around here that are your age, I'll have to get Justin to show you around the neighbourhood and meet everyone" Pattie looked at Justin, then back at me smiling. "So, Pattie how would you like to come round for dinner later on? Charley and Justin can get to know eachother and you can tell me abit more about this area" My mom asked her. "Yeah that would be nice. Sorry, I didn't catch your name" "Louise" Replied my mom. "Alright then Louise, I'll see you later on. Is it alright if I bring Jazzy aswell?" Pattie asked. "Of course, be round by about half 6" My mom smiled. "Okay, and sure" She smiled back and walked over the road back to her house with Justin and Jazmyn following quickly behind. Oh wow.. That boy. His hair was just amazing and his eyes were gorgeous.

_Justin's POV:_

She was beautiful. Even in sweats. Her blue eyes were gorgeous. I needed to see her again, so I used the excuse about showing her around the neighbourhood. "Mom, is it alright if I go and show Charley around the area now?" I called from my bedroom. "Yeah, aslong as your back by 6, to get ready to go to Louise's" She replied. "Whatever" I picked up my phone, ran downstairs and walked out the door. When I got to Charleys, I rang the bell. "Oh, hello" She smiled, shyly. "Who is it?" I heard her mom call from the front room. "Justin" She called back to her. "My mom told me I should come and introduce you to everyone" I smiled. "Oh right, well, let me just go get my shoes on and I'll be out" She put the door on the latch and left it slightly ajar. About 3 minutes later, she was ready. We were just walking in silence until Layla came running up to us. "Hey Justin, hey..." "Charley, she just moved here today" I answered.  
>"Oh right, hello Charley, I'm Layla. You'll get used to this place really quickly. Follow me, the other guys are round here" She smiled. Me and Charley followed behind as she walked round the bend. "So everyone, this is Charley. Shes new round here." Layla told everyone. Tyler was the first to get up and hug Charley. She hugged him back, but very hesitantly. Next, Adriana got up and hugged Charley. I could tell that they instantly felt like they had known eachother for years. Chaz, Ryan and Christian were next to say hello. When all the hellos were finished,<br>we all went round to the field and walked up the hill. Charley obviously had experiance of walking up hills before, she was up there before anyone else. "Beat all you bitches" She laughed.  
>I love her laugh, its one of them laughs where it makes other people laugh because its just so weird.. But I still loved it. When everyone was at the top, we all just layed there, under the clouds. "This reminds me of what I used to most days after school with Lola and Jack." Charley laughed. "Miss em' already, ay?" I asked, looking at her. "Yeah, I've like known them since I was 2.. I've never been away from them more than a day." She replied. "Well, you have us now" Adriana winked to Charley. "Thanks, Adriana, I really appriciate all your kindness. I already feel like i've known you all for ages" She laughed. "Oh please, call me Ade and your one of us now" She smirked. "So, Charley, got a boyfriend?" Tyler joked. He always done stuff like this. I don't know why though. "Erm.. No, why?" Charley asked, she looked abit worried. "Oh, no reason. Just shocked that a gorgeous girl like you don't have a boyfriend" He smiled over to her. "Thats what I was thinking" Christian laughed, and high-fived Tyler. "Oh.. thanks, im guessing?" Charley raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't worry about them, all they ever have on their minds are girls, sex, and more girls" Layla laughed, and playfully slapped Tyler, her brother, over the head. "Erm, actually thats not <em>all<em> we think about Lay." Tyler replied sarcastically. About half hour passed, and I still hadn't hardley said anything to Charley. Everytime I went to say something, nothing would ever come out. She just made me.. speechless. I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful, blue eyes, they sort of shone in the sunlight.

_Charley's POV:_

"So, guys i've really gotta go, said to my mom i'd be home by 6, i'll meet up with you all tomorow?" Justin said, sitting up. "Thats a point, i've got to go too, need to get ready for later, Ade i'll come to yours tomorow, yeah?" I asked, trying to not put it in a rude way. "Course you can, Char. Erm.. about half 12?" "I'll be there" I smirked. "So, see you all tomorow then guys, oh and Ty? Call me" I put my hand up to my ear, made a call me sign and winked. He winked back and laughed. It actually feels liked I have known these guys for ages. As soon as I met them I connected with them, and me and Ade get on like a house on fire, the same with me and Ty really. But, me and Justin haven't even spoken that much.. Everytime I go to say something,  
>nothing comes out.. I don't know why, but he just makes me speechless. All I do is stare at his gorgeous, brown eyes. Me and Justin stood up and started to decend down the hill. When I walked in the door, I said hello to my mom and ran straight up the stairs to my bedroom. I rummaged through my wardrobe, and found the perfect things to wear. My high waisted dark,<br>denim blue shorts, a plain white tank top and red checked shirt. After I had changed, I walked over to the mirror and began to do my make up. That took me about ten minutes. When I had finished, I brushed out the knots in my hair and straightened it. I finished my hair just in time. "Charley, ours guests are here. Come downstairs please" My mom called up to me. "Alright mom, i'll be down in a bit" I replied. I quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then went downstairs. Jazmyn was standing at the bottom of the stairs, asif she was waiting for me, which she obviously wasn't.. She don't even know my name. Well thats what I thought anyway.. "Chaly is betful" Jazzy said, in such a cute voice. I think she ment 'Charley is beautiful', but why would she be saying that? I thought nothing of it, and just scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the front room. "You alright Charley?" Pattie asked, as I placed Jazmyn on the sofa. "Yeah thanks" I smiled. "Hi Charley" A voice came from behind me. "Oh, hey Justin, you ok?" I asked, shyly. "Yeah i'm good" He smiled. "Thats good then, and i'm sorry for not really speaking to you earlier on" I bit my lip. "Oh, its alright, the same goes for me.. I was the one who was supposed to be showing you around and I never even really spoke to you.." He replied. "Well anyway, we're speaking to eachother now alright, arn't we?" I smiled. "So, how long have you lived round here then?" I asked. "Erm.. Not that long really,  
>we moved here just before Jazmyn was born, so about 3 years?" He smiled back at me. "Oh nice, you've got some awesome friends" I laughed. "Their proper funny, and I like got on with them straight away" "Yeah, I know, they are pretty cool. I've known Ryan and Chaz since I was quite small, and me and Christian go quite far back aswell" To be honest, I thought that Justin and Christian we're brothers, they look quite a bit alike. "So, is there anyone else I need to meet then?" I asked, sitting myself down on the sofa. "Erm.. yeah two more people actually." He replied, sitting down next to me. "Oh right, who are they then?" "Caitlin, Chrisitians sister, and Alexis.." He seemed like he was hesitant to say the name 'Alexis'. "Oh right, so whos Alexis then?" I asked, confused. "Oh, shes just some bitch. Always tries to ruin everyones life.. Including mine.." Oh god.. This girl don't seem nice, and I ain't even met her yet. "What ddi she do to ruin your life then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well.. Long story made short, I used to date her, and she slept with someone else one night at a party and got pregnant. She then decided to go and spead a rumor to everyone that I was the one that got her pregnant, my mom nearly kicked me and all the lads and girls hated me.." Wow, this girl is a bitch.<br>"Oh wow, why would she do something like that? How long did it take for everyone to realise that she was lying?" I asked, looking concerned. "I think it was about 3 months my mom didn't speak to me for and Chaz realised I was telling the truth after about 4 weeks?" "Oh my god babe, that Alexis chick is such a cow. I don't even see how you went out with her." Oh my god, did I just really call him babe? I looked at him, and his eyes started to wel up with tears. I felt so sorry for him, so I stretched out my arms and gave him a hug.

_Reviews please :)_  
><em>Thanks for reading xoxo<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Will Charley fall for Justin or Christian? Or maybe, someone else.._  
><em>((This is when Justin isn't famous- :) ))<em>  
><em>Finding Romeo -<em>

**Chapter 2.**  
><em>Justin's POV:<em>

As I was talking to Charley, tears fell down my face. I bet I look like a right dickhead. Charley turned to look at me and gave me a hug. "I bet I look like a right knob, crying over something stupid like this." I looked down. She lifted my head back up with her hand. "Of course you don't, and it isn't stupid." "Yeah it is.. I actually can't believe i'm crying" I laughed and wiped the tears from my face. "Come on kids, foods ready" Her mom called, bringing the plates in. "Yum, my favourite" Charley said, jumping up from the couch. I followed behind her, as she walked towards the table. I looked down at the food. Hmm.. spaghetti.. my favourite too, I smiled to myself. Well.. I thought I did anyway. Charley just turned and looked at me, along with her mom, mine and Jazzy. "Did I just say that out loud?" I asked. "Erm.. yeah." Charley laughed. "Oh right.. well that's embarrassing" I just sat down at the table.

_Charley's POV:_

"So, did you meet everyone then Charley?" Pattie asked me. "Yeah, they're all really nice. But I just haven't met Caitlin or A.." I stopped myself and just smiled. "They are, aren't they and Caitlins really sweet too, you'll get along with her for sure" She smiled back. I just hope she didn't realise I was about to say Alexis.. "The boys are flirts though.. They try to hit on me sometimes" She laughed. "Oh I know, Christian and Tyler are the biggest flirts" I said, taking a big mouthful of spaghetti. "Does anyone want a drink?" My mom asked, standing up. "Yeah,  
>coke" I replied. "Pattie? Justin?" "Is it alright if I come out there and choose?" Pattie asked. "Of course" My mom smiled. "Can I have a coke please?" Justin replied. "Sure, and for Jazzy?" She asked Pattie. "I'll just get her some water, if thats ok" She smiled. "Sure" They both walked out into the kitchen. My phone started vibrating. I took it out of my pocket, and looked at the screen. It was an unknown number. "I'll be back in a minute" I smiled at Justin, and walked into the hallway. "Hello?" "Hello babe" "Dylan.. is that you?" I asked. "Yeah, I miss you" He replied. "I told you not to call me, its over Dylan" "But why?" "Because I'm all the way in Atlanta and your in Cali" "So, we can have a long distance relationship?" Did he really just say that? Oh wow.."Thats not possible, its too far.. I'm sorry." I hung up the phone, put it in my pocket and walked back into the room again. "Sorry about that" I smiled, sitting down at the table again. "Here you go babe" My mom passed the drink to me. "Thanks" I took it off her and had a sip. "Thank you" Justin smiled at my mom, taking the drink off of her. "So who was you on the phone to a minute ago?" "No one you need to worry about mom" I replied. "Oh alright then.." "Mommy.." Jazzy called. "Yes babe?" Pattie asked. "Bieber thinks Chaly is betful" Jazzy replied. "Oh does he now?" She laughed. I looked over to Justin, he looked down and hes cheeks just went bright red.<p>

_Justin's POV:_

Oh my god.. I can't believe she just said that. She was ment to keep it a secret. I just looked down.. It all went silent. I looked up, and everyone was looking at me.. Except Jazzy, I think she knows she shouldn't have said that. "I'll be back in a minute, need the loo" Charley said, standing up. Now I bet she thinks I'm a proper idiot. "So you think shes beautiful then, Justin?"  
>My mom laughed. "Its not even funny, Jazzy I told you not to tell no one" I said, looking quite stern. "Sowwy" She gave me the puppy eyes. I couldn't not give her a hug, she looked too cute. So I just smiled, picked her up and placed her on my lap. Charley walked back in. "Do you want a glass of wine or something Pattie?" Louise asked my mom. "Yeah, that would be nice, I'll come help you" My mom and Louise both walked out into the was just doing it on purpose now, why would it take two people to pour one or two glasses of wine? "Wanna watch some tv?" Charley asked standing up. "Alright then" I smiled and walked over to the couch. Charley picked up the control and turned on the tv. "What channel you wanna watch Jazzy?" She smiled at her. "Disney" "Alright then sweetheart" She put it on Disney Channel, and Jazzy sat in between me and Charley. "You coming out tomorrow then?" She asked.<br>"Yeah, probably.." Her phone rang again, but this time she answered it without going outside. "Dylan, can you please stop calling me?" What? Who was Dylan.. "Dylan, listen to me. We are like hundreds of miles apart, we wouldn't work out.." She stood up and walked out the room. Who's Dylan?.. She never mentioned a Dylan. Only Lola and Jack. About 3 minutes later she walked back in, looking like she was about to cry. She sat down next to me. "You alright?" I asked. "Yeah, fine!" A tear rolled down her cheek, she really didn't look fine. "You sure?"  
>"No.. I'm not" She just burst out in tears. "Whats wrong?" She didn't answer, she just ran out the room and up the stairs. I didn't know wether to go after her, or just stay there.. I know that I deperatly needed a drink though, so I walked out into the kitchen to see that my mom and Louise wasn't there. There was a note on the side. It said: <em>Thought we'd leave you and Charley alone for a bit. We're at home. Love Mom xxx.<em> So she decided to just leave me and Charley here with Jazzy? Nice.. "Jazzy, come here sweetheart". Jazzy called back "Coming" When she finally got in the kitchen, I told her to go back over to home.. I mean shes old enough to walk next door. I watched her walk over, when I saw she was in I ran up the stairs to see where Charley had gone. "Charley?" I called. "In here" She replied. When I walked into the room, she was sitting on the corner of the bed, surronded by tissues. "Whats wrong?" I asked, sitting next to her. "Dylan.. Thats whats wrong." I was really confised about who Dylan was.. "Who is Dylan?" "My ex.. he won't leave me alone. And now hes saying that hes gonna come and take me back to California so I can still date him.. I mean the only reason I was happy to leave that place was because I wouldn't have to see him anymore.." She replied. "He sounds like a proper doochebag.. Don't worry about him, I won't let him get any where near you!" I wiped a tear from her face and hugged her. "Thanks Justin, your really sweet" She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Will Charley fall for Justin or Christian? Or maybe, someone else.._  
><em>((This is when Justin isn't famous- :) ))<em>  
><em>Finding Romeo -<em>

**Chapter 3.**  
><em>Charley's POV:<em>

Justin wiped a tear from my face and hugged me. "Thanks Justin, you're really sweet" I smiled. "No problem" He smiled back. My phone rang again. I slid it out of my pocket, this time it wasn't Dylan, it was Tyler. "Hello" "You still with Justin?" He asked. "Yeah, why?" "Well, me, Ade and Christian are gonna go out for a bit, we was wondering if yous wanted to come too?"  
>I put my hand over the speaker. "Tyler wants to know if we want to go out with him, Ade and Christian?" I said to Justin. "Yeah, alright then" He replied, smiling. I took my hand away from the speaker. "Yeah alright then, where abouts shall we meet you?" I asked Tyler. "Just tell Justin where we usually meet, he'll know where that is" He replied. "Alright then, see you in about 5 minutes." "Bye!" I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. "Tyler said to meet where you 'usually' meet?" I said to Justin. "Oh alright then, we better go tell our mom's that we're going out or they will wonder where we are" He replied. "Okay then, let me just go get a jacket" I walked into my wardrobe and pulled a jumper off of its hanger. After I had put it on, I followed Justin out of my room and down the stairs. "I'll go tell our mom's where we're going, and you go meet everyone, yeah?" Justin asked. "Alright, but where is this 'usual'<br>meeting place?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. "Well if you go to the bottom of the road, turn left and carry on straight up for a little bit, you should see a skating park." He told me. "Oh okay then, I'll see you in a little bit" I walked out of the front door and took the directions Justin told me to, and sure enough there they all were. "Hey guys" I waved over to them. "Come sit up here" Tyler winked. "How am I supposed to get up there?" I looked around for some stairs or something that would help me climb to the top of the skate ramp. "Here, take my hand"  
>Tyler put out his hand, and I grabbed onto it. Step by step, I carefully but quickly climbed up. It was steeper that it looked. "Thank you" I said to Tyler once I was at the top. "You alright Charley?" Adrianna asked. "Yeah, why?" I replied, sitting down next to her. "You just look like you've been crying.." "Oh, well I'm fine" I smiled. "Ite Christian" I smirked at him. He smirked back, stood up and gave me a hug. I smiled. "Well look who it is, wheres Justin?" I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned around. "Fuck off.. now!" Christian screamed at her. "Is this.. Alexis?" I stepped back a little bit. "Yeah, who wants to know?" She asked, moving closer to me. This girl.. I can already tell shes a proper bitch. "I do actually.." I replied, taking some more steps back from her. "Who even are you? I haven't seen you around" "I'm Charley, and I'm glad I haven't seen you around." I replied, taking one more step back. "What did you just say?" She got right up in my face. "Alexis, get away from her now!" Tyler screamed at her. "Well, look who it is..." I turned around to see who it was, but lost my balance.<p>

_Justin's POV:_

After telling our mom's we were going out with Adrianna, Tyler and Christian, I walked over to the skatepark. When I got there, I looked up and saw Alexis. Fucking hell... What was she doing here? I carried on walking. As I walked onto the skate ramp, I looked up again and Charley had lost her balance. About 2 seconds later, she fell on top of me. "Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah I'm fine, if you wern't there I don't know what I'd do" She smiled. We both stood up. "I'll always be here to catch you when you fall" I smiled back. Wait, that sounded a little cheesy. She looked at the ground, then back up to me. We both leant in, about to kiss, then Alexis butted in. "Well hello there Justin" She smirked, running down the ramp. "What do you want Alexis? I told you I never wanted to see or even speak to you again.." I replied, clenching my fists. Charley looked at me. "Calm down" She took my hand. I looked at our hands, interlocked in eachothers and then to Alexis. "I really think you should just leave, why did you even come here in the first place?" I asked. "I don't know.. Just thought I'd show up, see what everyones been up to" Alexis chuckled to herself. "Your really not funny, just go already!" I started to get a bit frustrated again. Alexis turned to look at Charley. "And you.."  
>She stepped right up close to her. "Don't even think about talking to me like you did, again.." She flicked her hair and walked away. Thank god she was gone.<p>

_Tyler's POV:_

As Charley fell, my heart just pounded so fast. Luckily though, Justin was there to make her landing a bit more safer. When they both stood up, and leant in as they were about to kiss, I felt like running down to them and just pushing Justin away from her.. After they spoke to Alexis, Justin and Charley came back up to the top of the skate ramp. "That girl is such a bitch!"  
>Charley said, sitting down next to me and Ade. "I know, she always has been.. Well up until 3rd grade anyway" I replied. Christian's phone started to ring. He slid it out of his pocket and answered. "You alright Caitlin?" Caitlin. I don't know why, but she's never really liked me that much.. I mean shes never told me that, but like the way she acts around me, it makes it slightly obvious. "Alright then, I'll be there in about 10 minutes" He hung up the phone. "Sorry guys, I've gotta go back home, Caitlin need some help with something" He told us, standing up. "Didn't even get to spend five minutes with you." Charley pouted. "But anyway, you better come out tomorrow" She smiled at him. "I will" He smiled back. Charley stood up, and streched out her arms to give him a hug. "See you tomorrow" Adrianna said, hugging him. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow" He waved, and decended down the other side of the skate ramp. "So, what d'you all wanna do then?" Justin asked, looking at us all one by one. "Dares" Charley replied. "Dares? Sounds good" Ade responded. Dares.. This could either turn out good or bad, and knowing my luck for me it will turn our bad.<p>

_reviews please :) xo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Will Charley fall for Justin or Christian? Or maybe, someone else.._  
><em>((This is when Justin isn't famous- :) ))<em>  
><em>Finding Romeo -<em>

**Chapter 4.**  
><em>Justin's POV:<em>

"So, what d'you all wanna do then?" I asked, looking at them all one by one. "Dares" Charley replied. "Dares? Sounds good" Ade responded. Right.. dares. I can imagine this isn't going to turn out to well for me. I mean, I'm not the luckiest of people sometimes. "Right, so whos gonna start?" No one answered, I can see why.. "Fine, if no one's gonna start, I will" Charley said.  
>"1, 2.." It went round in a circle, and Tyler was the unlucky one with the number 21. Charley decided she would give him the dare. "I dare you to.." Adrianna whispered in her ear, and Charley laughed. "Snog Justin" Me and Tyler looked at eachother. "No way.. I'm not gonna let him do that!" I looked at Ade. "Why would you even come up with that?" I shook my head. "Fine, if your not gonna do that, your forfit is to run up and down the street.." "Well, that sounds easy" Tyler smirked. "Naked" Charley chuckled. "You what?" He face dropped. "Which one? It's your choice" Ade smirked.<p>

_Tyler's POV:_

I knew I would be the unlucky one. So I had a decision to make.. Run round the street naked, or snog Justin. Ade and Charley were just staring at me, waiting for an answer and Justin was looking to the ground, hoping I would snog him. "I will.." I paused, and then mumbled."Run around the street naked" "Sorry what was that? I didn't quite hear it" "I'll run around the street naked" I stood up. I actually can't believe I agreed to do this, but I wasn't gonna pussy out of it.. "Tyler, Tyler, Tyler!" Charley and Adrianna started to chant. I really can't believe I'm doing this. I begin to strip. First my shirt came off, then my pants.. When it came to me taking off my boxers, I ran down to the bottom of the ramp first so it wouldn't be really awkward. After I had completley stripped down to nothing, I ran up and down the street about 4 times. This was so embarrasing. I could hear Charley and Adrianna laughing, they were that loud. When I had finished my dare, I walked back over to the ramp and my boxers back on. I climbed up to the top of the ramp, and looked around for my clothes. "This isn't funny, where are my clothes?" I asked, walking all over trying to find them. "I think it is" Charley chuckled. "Just give me them!" I started to get a little frustrated. "Please?" I looked at Charley and gave her my best puppy dog eyes that I could. It worked. "Your too cute, here you go" She smiled, passing me back my clothes. Then she pulled me up close to her, and whispered in my ear. "Your package, its massive" She chuckled, then let go of me. I smiled to myself. As I began to put my clothes back on, they started counting again. But this time, Charley was the unlucky one, and as she partly chose my dare, I decided I would be the one to choose hers.

_Charley's POV:_

I pulled Tyler up close to me, and whispered in his ear. "Your package, its massive" I chuckled, then let go of him. As Tyler began to put his clothes back on, we all started to count down again. But this time, I was the one who got the unlucky number 21, and I knew who would be giving me the dare. Tyler rubbed his hands together and smirked.. I really don't want to know what he has planned. "So Charley, I dare you to.." He thought for a little bit. "Go over to Christians house, and snog him.. Tounges and everything." That don't sound too bad.. Its a boy after all, and aslong as he don't have a girlfriend, then to be honest I'll do anything. "Does he have a girlfriend though?" I asked. "Nope, and come to think of it, he never actually has bless him" Ade answered. "Awr, bless. And alright then I'll do it" I smiled to myself, and stood up. I actually can't believe I'm about to go round to Christians house, just so I could snog him.  
>I've never actually snogged a boy before, especially with tounges.. But oh well, I suppose I would have to do it someday anyway.. After Justin directed me over to where Christian lived, I knocked on the door. I really can't believe I'm doing this. Luckily, it was Christian that opened the door to me. "Right, so I've just been dared to do something.." I told him. "Oh god, who was it that dared you?" He asked, looking slightly worried. "Tyler.." I replied. "Fuck!" He started to look even more worried now. "What is the dare anyway?" He asked. "Snog.. with tounges"<br>He closed the door behind him. "Maybe that dares not that bad" He smirked. I chuckled. "Well.. here it goes" We both leant in, and closed our eyes. As our lips met, I slid my tounge into his mouth. He done the same. After a while, I put my arms around his neck, and he put his on my hips. This felt.. perfect.

_Sorry its short, but it seemed like the perfect place to end it. Reviews please xo_


End file.
